


[Insert Title Here]

by TheUnholyyBible



Series: [Insert title here] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Anxiety, College, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family, Original Character(s), Other, References to Depression, Small Towns, hopeless, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnholyyBible/pseuds/TheUnholyyBible
Summary: This is an improv write I'm having so please just go on a journey with me to finishing this story.





	1. Day 1

" _go inside Emery_ ,"

 

I tell myself. what do I say?

      How do you tell your parents you dropped out of college? Millions of questions go through my mind as I look in my bag for the key to my parent's house. I find my key ring with the little raccoon key chain Calypso had given me before I left. As I turn the doorknob I a hear a slight groan of the old house. I stop for a second. "I haven't been here in two years. I can't just walk in," I whisper. I shut the slightly open door and stand back for a second. I breathe and calm myself. After I regained my courage I walked back onto the porch and ring the doorbell. They same nostalgic bells ring through my ears as my heart races. I can hear my parents whisper a few things and only after a few minutes do they open the door. As they opened the door their mouths open right with it. I stood there awkwardly smiling until my dad finally broke the silence. "Hey honey," he says slightly unnerved. "hello," I say, " I was seeing if I could stay here I get situated." My mom, looking slightly worried blurts, "Of course you can, are you okay?" My expression changes and I just give her a quick yes and turn away. My parents look at me for a moment as if they were studying how two years has affected me. I looked up to the now forming rain clouds and cocked my eyebrow at my parents. They immediately remembered they didn't even let me in and frantically rushed me inside. I grabbed my bags in the rush and hurried in the house before the rain caught me. 

     They led me to my old room. Same bed, same posters, same desk, same record player, and same carpet. They hadn't changed my room since I left. My room was located in the roof area which meant I had a lot of open space. I remember when I was little I used to be able to do stunts in my room and get in trouble for making so much noise. My dad cuts my memories short by asking me if I want dinner. I loosen up a bit and call down that I'll be there. I study my face in the mirror trying to memorize every flaw or beauty I have. I roll up my sleeves to reveal my tattoo I had gotten for my 19th birthday. It was a full moon on my wrist. I quite liked it but also anxious that others wouldn't. I pull up my long brown hair into a semi-neat bun and head downstairs. Both my parents greet me and we all sat at our oddly small dining table. My mom passes me one of her famous meals. I inhale the sweet scent of young school nights where everyone sat at the table with nothing but food and family. My mom looks over at me with a weird look but I don't acknowledge it. Instead of paying attention to my mom's looks I ask my dad what's been going on here in Maysville. He tells me about Calypso and Jensen getting a job, a pizza place I used to love as a child went out of business, and a couple of missing children. I tense up. I have flashbacks to when I was just a small kid, no older than twelve, I was attacked by a couple of drunk frat boys and almost taken. I get anxious thinking about the fear of a child just unlucky enough to be picked out of millions to be taken. I excuse myself from the table and head upstairs to my room.

-

[ **11:37pm** ]

-

     After a couple hours in my room and I decided that I needed a drink. I tip toe downstairs trying to avoid any more groans the old house had in store. I immediately freeze when I overhear my parents talking in the den.

-

"I don't even _know_ her anymore."

"I'm not going to forget what she _did_."

"I don't know if I can _handle_ her staying"

-

"she's _**our**_ daughter and we **_are_** going to let her stay no matter what **_you_** think of her. She's family, she's our _blood_ , we don't abandon people close to us no matter what you think of them or what they've done."

-

     I could barely make out who said what but I'm sure someone doesn't want me here. I slowly back away from the room and rush back up the stairs as quietly as I could. I get into my room and shut and lock the door.

     I lay on my back in my bed. I can hear the raindrops patter on the roof. I can smell rain through the slightly open window. For a moment I was relaxed. My worries diminished into small specks for a few moments. I was cut short when I heard my phone go off. It was my long time best friend Calypso.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

[text **12:08 am** ]

**Cal** \- oh my god

**Cal** \- you came into town and you didn't even tell me

**Cal** \- what a disgrace madam

_Emery_ \- excuse you sir

_Emery_ \- I've been here for like 4 hours

_Emery_ \- am I forgiven yet?

**Cal** \- come outside and you will be

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

      I look up and I remember Calypso's little blue truck. It's a measly thing but its one hell of a ride. I look out my window to see a cranked up small blue truck pulled into the driveway waiting. I grab my university sweatshirt and pull it over my head. The force of the sweatshirt pulls my bun down. My heavy locks of hair come falling out of place. I ignore my heated neck and tangled hair and climb out the window. I jump down from my roof to a tall shed in the back yard. I breathe and leap off the shed onto the soft grass. I see Cal in the truck and I smile as I make my way to the small vehicle. I jump into the truck and I'm met with the same silver green eyes I remember when I left for college. "what's up, you dork?" he says as I get settled. "I dropped out of college, nerd," I reply. He laughs and pulls out of my parents stone driveway. He heads down a secluded road near the house. I stare out the window at the trees and cloudy skies above us. Cal and I drive through a tunnel-like road surrounded by trees. I enjoyed the sound of light rain hitting the car window and the occasional windshield wiper. Cal pulls into a familiar rocky plane. I instantly remember where he's taken me. I jump out the car despite the fact that he hadn't stopped completely.

_I can smell it._

_It's getting closer._

     I finally arrive at the edge of the makeshift road. I look out to find several waves plunge into the sand. The sweet smell of the ocean fills me and I'm engulfed in feelings of the past. Cal comes running behind me and stops when he spots me sitting at the edge of the cliff taking in the memories we both had here. "thank you," I whisper. He smiles then tackles me. We both hit the moist grass and start playfully punching and kicking each other. I felt like a child again. I felt like I did before I left home to go to college. After high school, my life took the biggest turn, a bigger turn than I had anticipated. We both were in a hysterical laugh while the small rain fell and dark clouds formed.

-

     The rain came suddenly. We rushed to the truck and frantically shut the windows. We both paused after the rush for a moment and started a small laugh. The small laugh turned into a huge laugh. After a few moments, neither of us could catch our breaths. I missed our adventures. This is what I needed. This very moment was like a huge welcoming hug. Cal pulled away from the shoreline and turned on the radio. He switches the function over to play cassette tapes. "I have a fire mixtape," he says followed by a quirky wink at me. I giggle as I watch him switch it to side B. I instantly remember the song and break out into character. He laughs and he joins in. "I knew you'd like it," he says. I look out the window at the pouring rain and lightning. It's quite calming to me. 

"You're a nerd," Cal says.

"You're a dork," I reply.

Somehow the serene scene and the bumping of the car put me to sleep. _On the way to my parent's house. Me asleep. Cal driving. Windshield wipers going. Rain pouring._

**_What a good scene.  
_ **


	2. Day 2

I wake up.

I'm now back at my parent's house. I don't remember coming in but I got here safely. I get up and smell coffee brewing downstairs. I slip on some skinny high waisted jeans and a bright yellow shirt. I tuck in my shirt to make myself look neat and I tie up my hair. As I head towards my room door I remember my bag and turn back. I grab my crossover bag with some important things and leave my room. I see my dad and tell him good morning. He greets me back and pours me some tea. I happily sip the sweet leaf water and check my phone for any news. I don't see anything but a future forecast for more rain. I text Cal to see if he had work. He says yes so I decided to explore the town on my own. I get up from the table and tell my dad I'm heading out. He smiles at me and says,"Be careful out there. There's some construction going on somewhere close to the house." I say okay and assure him that I won't get into any trouble. I slip out the door grabbing a cookie on the way out.  
I walk out to the town near my parent's house and munch on the cookie when I pass by an old man who used to tell me stories when I was little. I say hello to him and he smiles at me with a toothy grin. I walk past the man and visit the subway station. I went down to find the old murals the town had painted when I was around fourteen or fifteen. I came to an unfortunate splatter of various graffiti over the beautiful murals. I start to get sad but I pull myself to brush it off and to just say, "things happen." I smelled a nice smell of oil on a flat grill and decided I would eat lunch for breakfast. I walked to the place that sold the best burritos and ordered. I finish eating and got a pretzel for later. As I leave I remember one of my friends worked near here. I make my way through the busy underground and arrive at a small ice-cream shop.   
As I open the door I'm greeted by a tiny jingle. My dear friend, Jensen, sees me and yells. He quickly asks one of his co-workers to cover for him for a second and jumps the counter to give me a big welcoming hug. "You walking through that door just gave me a damn heart attack," he says. I laugh and apologize sarcastically. We sit down at one of the tables in the small shop to talk for a few minutes. He tells me all about what's been going on lately in this small town. He explains everything much better than my parents. He tells me that he now has a girlfriend and that she's supposed to be coming here in around ten minutes. I can see the glow in his eyes when he talks about her. In a way, I crave that fire but it would end up overpowering me. The fire would burn too hot and conclude in burning me to the ground. We talk and talk until I hear the same jingle I was met with when I entered. A girl in a deep red shirt and high waisted shorts came in. She was tall and slender with long locks of dirty blonde hair and gray eyes, almost silver. Right behind her, another girl comes in. She has deep rich brown hair that's cut at shoulder length, her face is sprayed with light freckles. She's wearing a shirt the same color as mine and high waisted shorts like the other girl. Her chestnut eyes meet mine and she gives me the warmest smile. At this very moment, I don't know what I'm feeling. I can't explain it. Is it love? Nay, Emery Price does not fall in love. I turn to Jensen to introduce me to the girls. He introduces the tall slender girl as his girlfriend. Her name was Julia or Jules for short. Although I am happy to be meeting Jules I am so anxious to learn the other girl's name. She gives me a boost of adrenaline for some odd reason. Jensen finally stops talking about his girlfriend and introduces the other girl. Her name was Madeline or of course Maddy for short. "Madeline," I say as if tasting the name in my mouth.

Jensen has to finish his shift that ends in thirty minutes so the two girls and I sit at the table and talk. Jules tells me about her job as a cosmetologist. She teaches the students at the closest beauty school. "I'll have to come by sometime and let you do your thing," I say. Her eyes light up and she squeals. I take that as an excited yes. I turn to Madeline and ask her what she does. She says she's a writer on a website called ourvoices.com. She tells me that although she uses most of her time writing she doesn't make money from it so she works part time at a local coffee shop. "Ah a barista, I see," I say. She blushes and replies with, "I'm not very good at it." I tell her that I'd have to come watch her one say to see if that's true. She smiles at me with the same warm smile.

I hear a chime from my phone. It's Calypso.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

[text 1:27 pm]

Cal- what have you been up to?

Emery- exploring

Cal- w/o me ??

Cal- another disgrace madam

Emery- I only met with Jensen at his workplace

Emery- I also met his girlfriend

Emery- and then his girlfriend's friend

Cal- Lord

Cal- I'll be there

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes pass and Calypso pops through the door greeted by, once again, the jingle. "hey," I say as I get up to hug him. "hey, he replies. "Hey, Jules and Mads," he says and he waves at them. He sits at the table the two girls and I had been talking at. I take out the pretzel I had bought earlier that day and gave it to Cal. He laughs and takes the soft toasted dough.

-

Jensen's shift ends and we all start to walk out of the shop. We walk and talk about what our lives have been like for the past two years. The years I left. Before we know it rain starts pouring down. I smack my face for not remembering the forecast I read this morning. Cal, Madeline, and I run to Cal's blue truck while Jensen and Jules hurry to his gray Ford.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

[text 4:18 pm]

Emery- so where now?

Jensen- my house?

Emery- are you sure though?

Jensen- are there any opposers

Emery- uh

Emery- maybe

Emery- ...

Emery- no

Jensen- then my house it is

Jensen- don't worry too much

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone telling me to not worry is like telling a brick wall to come alive and fly. Calypso pulls off and heads towards Jensen's house. I had never been to Jensen's new house before. I'd only been in his old folks' house in the same neighborhood as my parents'. Both Cal and Madeline seemed to know where we were going so I relax a little bit. At times like this, I would feel left out. What was the purpose of going to college and missing out on being here if I was just going to drop out in the end? Curse my stupid feelings and mental health. If only there was a way to contact myself before I even thought about going away.

The little blue truck pulls up to a newer looking house closer to the nearest city. Despite Jensen only working at an ice-cream shop he lived in a decent sized house. I think that his parents might have contributed in paying for it. We run through the rain to the front door and I anticipate on waiting for Jensen to pull up and open the door but when we got there Cal pulls out a house key and opened the door. "You have a key?" I ask. "Of course I do. I visit this place pretty often," he replies. We walk inside and it's a neat little place. The walls were white while the decor was black and green. I think its a nice combination. I didn't picture Jensen as an organized person. I pull out my phone and start to scroll my dash on Twitter when Jules and Jensen walk through the door. "It's a bad one," Jensen announces. We all on groan and turn on the TV in the living room. Cal sits in a beanbag beside the couch, Jensen and Jules sit on one side of the couch, and Madeline and I sit on the other side. I did not wish to sit next to the love birds so I sat on the very end of the sofa. We sit and watch a dumb reality show on the comedy channel.

-

We ended up getting tired of the fake "reality" show and started to binge watch all the episodes of Riverdale on the CW channel. My phone buzzes from underneath me. I check the clock and it's 8:42 pm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

[text 8:42 pm]

Dad- where are you?

Emery- I'm staying at Jensen's house with some friends

Dad- what ?!

Dad- Why??

Emery- I'm not walking in the rain dad

Dad- I'll come pick you up

Emery- no

Dad- why not?!

Emery- with all respect I am 22 years old and I can make decisions on my own

Dad- you dropped out of college for god's sake do you think you'll make good choices

Emery- ...

Dad- is that ellipse because I was rude or are you thinking

Emery- both

Emery- I'll be home tomorrow

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I get off my phone with my eyes watering. I hold in the tears and continue to watch the show with everyone else. Madeline spots me and she asks if I'm okay. Inside I want to tell her for some reason. My soul feels like I can tell her anything. I shake it off, smile, and assure her that I'm just fine. She smiles back and grabs my hand. She interlocks our fingers and starts to continue to watch the show.  
-  
After a while, we all got a little hungry and decided to order a pizza. We all had a fight over who would pay for the pizza. It amused me how all of our friends were sweet enough to fight over who would treat the group to some delivery pizza. After a while of fighting, we all agree that we would split the payment between all five of us. Julia did the math and we all paid around four bucks each. After we ate the boys split off from the girls and we settled down to go to bed. Both the of the manic boys sprinted down the hall into Jensen's room. The girls and I went into a fairly large guest room to settle down in. Jules insisted that her sleeping in the bed was the best idea. I decided not to fight her for the bed and open up futon on the opposite side of the room.  
-  
3:26 am  
-  
I was awoken by a small voice. "Can I sleep here with you?" At first, I didn't know who it was. My eyes adjust to the dark and I saw Madeline sitting on the edge of the futon. "Yeah, of course," I reply to her. I shifted my body over and let her in the makeshift bed. Madeline moves into the futon and gets under the covers. I could feel her body heat even though we weren't touching. The sound of the rain, the comfort of the blankets, and the warmth from Madeline was enough to make me fall right asleep.


End file.
